Du bout du monde au crépuscule d'aujourd'hui
by Na.Shao
Summary: Axel rêve parfois qu'il n'a plus de cœur et le mirage s'aventure presque toujours sous sa peau, soubresauts d'une pensée terrifiante, et son cœur, le vrai, celui qui est réel, ici et présent, semble tressauter sous l'impulsion soudaine.


**Blabla inutile:**un petit ficlet que j'ai enfin réussi terminer, après des mois à caler dessus sans savoir où aller. Ce n'est pas bien innovateur ou original, certes, mais enfin.

Ce morceau de fanfiction est dédié à une des meilleures personnes existant en ce bas monde, **KingSoren**: joyeux anniversaire en retard! (oui, je suis une vilaine...)

Le titre vient d'un poème de Paul Eluard, _Yves Tanguy._

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Ils reviennent toujours lorsque l'aube tombe et que les ténèbres, libératrices pour certains, inquiétantes pour d'autres, rongent des sillons à travers les formes humaines s'agitant dans La cité du Crépuscule. Ils reviennent toujours comme une litanie imprécise, lointaine, à peine perceptible et qui ne saurait se laisser attraper. Ils agitent perpétuellement les souvenirs enfouis au creux d'un cœur méfiant et allument un feu silencieux lorsque l'organe palpite trop vite, bien trop vite pour qu'Axel ne comprenne un tant soit peu ce qu'il lui arrive : les rêves sont incessants et le ramènent à des ombres cachées sous les plus épaisses couches de sa peau.<p>

* * *

><p>Les étoiles font parfois corps avec lui, la nuit, lorsque les rêves (<em>cauchemars?<em>) deviennent trop pesants pour son esprit et qu'il se réveille en sursaut, la sueur dégringolant de son front avec un seul nom au bout des lèvres, inconnu, incompréhensible. Il attrape parfois des morceaux brisés de ces songes où les sourires sont des larmes et où tous les sentiments sont bannis ; il se rappelle de ce sentiment de vacuité intense prêt à l'engloutir dans des ténèbres abyssales et souhaiterait ne plus jamais avoir à le ressentir.

Axel rêve parfois qu'il n'a plus de cœur et le mirage s'aventure presque toujours sous sa peau, soubresauts d'une pensée terrifiante, et son cœur_, le vrai,_ celui qui est réel, ici et présent, semble tressauter sous l'impulsion soudaine, avant que le jeune homme ne revienne à la conscience dans un éclat soudain, une main se faisant un chemin rapide vers sa poitrine, s'accrochant au tissu de son t-shirt avec une panique sans nom.

_Bambambambambambambambam_

L'air revient et les tremblements s'apaisent.

* * *

><p>A chaque réveil est présente cette étrange litanie, ce mélange complexe de battements de cœurs—le sien et un autre, inconnu, un rythme et une fréquence méconnaissables—, de tonnerre, de voix, d'appels incessants—<p>

Axel finit toujours par suffoquer.

* * *

><p>Les fantômes pleurent des étoiles cachées au fond de ses yeux, lentement, et il se demande souvent si la situation continuera encore longtemps. Il en a assez de sentir les tremblements agiter son corps des nuits durant, en a assez de l'angoisse qui glisse le long de son dos avec une grâce mystérieuse et glaçante ; l'air en vient toujours à lui manquer lorsqu'il y repense, et un nom, toujours, litanie incessante, se dépose sur ses lèvres, et les mêmes questions, les mêmes interrogations se dessinent au creux de son esprit.<p>

* * *

><p>L'air du soir est tiède et les feuilles s'éparpillent à ses pieds de manière étrange : l'automne est pourtant déjà passée depuis quelque temps et les jours plongent progressivement dans l'ombre du soir avec une rapidité déconcertante.<p>

Le grand soleil est interminable et accroche les mèches écarlates d'Axel alors que ses rayons se savent bientôt condamnés au silence de la nuit ; le jeune homme laisse l'or doré caresser son visage, lentement, et ses pensées bifurquent vers une journée encore passée à revivre le cauchemar de la nuit précédente. L'aube lui semble presque être un calvaire tant la douleur dans sa poitrine est lancinante lorsque le matin vient ; il aimerait tant comprendre pourquoi son cœur se serre si fort en réaction à des souvenirs dont il n'a pas connaissance, en réaction à des êtres qu'il n'a jamais connus. C'est une sorte de tragédie : Axel est esclave d'une mémoire occultée.

Les broderies de son esprit vagabondant prennent fin lorsqu'il sent une main froide enserrer son avant-bras. De longs doigts font le tour de son poignet et le contact lui rappelle les rivières fraîches en été ou la délicatesse gelée des flocons de neige dansant dans le ciel.

De grands yeux bleus lui font face quand il se tourne enfin, et une vague d'ombre et de lumière le saisit avec ardeur ; tout finit par faire sens.

« Roxas ? »

Les mots se perdent dans l'horizon et un sourire se tisse sur le visage familier qui se dresse contre le ciel et le soleil.

« Axel. »


End file.
